Inari:The legend of Fox God
by Namikaze princess
Summary: Naruto was sick of this miserable world, though she'd never expected to be sent back in faraway pastzone. Especially when she ended up falling onto Shodaime's stomach. "Who are you?"They asked, and she replied thoughtlessly:"I'm a Fox God." Timetravel, HashiramaXFemNaru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, it belongs to Kishimoto-Ojisan.**

**A/N: Hi guys, It's been a long while. This story had been in my head for quite some time. If you like this, I promise to finish it. About future walker, I'm going to update it too soon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The world was full of treachery.

Naru stripped her clothing and left them nearby. She dipped into the water which came up to her stomach in depth. It was cool to the touch, but still comforting, and started to clean herself.

Kyuubi seemed rather embarrassed with her silent, depressed manner. It was kinda funny, to see the great kitsune looking totally weary and helpless.

It was a beautiful night. The 4th Shinobi war took many lives already, devastating much of beautiful natures on earth, but even the war couldn't have an effect on sky.

**"Hey kit, I just don't think it's a-."**

"Thanks Kyuubi, but I'm done with that."

The fox became silent. Naru stretched herself inside the pond and looked up at the dark sky, her blue depths shimmering with lights from moon and stars.

"… Tobi's my father's student. My own sensei is a pathetic bastard. Now I don't know if I can save Sasuke, when I myself cannot help being cynical at this world."

**"You still have me."** The fox grumbled. **"Remember your other friends, idiot."**

"Wow Kyuubi, you're so touching…"

**"Silence!"**

"Heh-heh." Giggling Naru resumed cleaning her skin and long golden hair. After the ablution, she put up fresh garments onto her and sprawled on the grass. "It feels so good…"

The memories passed as she closed her eyes. Soon she was dreaming, dreaming of the time when she'd been still small and naïve, the time which she had thought she could change the world.

The twisted chains of history could never be broken…

She was so absorbed in her memories that she did not notice her seal glowing until there was an intense pain stuck in her stomach.

"Hey what's the big... Kyuubi?!" She yelped, curling up. "What's going on?"

**"I don't know, there seems to be some force pulling us." **The fox's voice seemed strangely melancholy, warm and also far away. **"Hey kit."**

"Wha-What, Kyuubi?"

**"Forget me not."** Naru tried to open her mouth to respond, to tell her lifetime companion stop the nonsense, but she then felt tired, too tired to accomplish even such a small action…

With a pain of crashing into something hard Naru had finally managed to open her eyes.

The view of something that resembled a rooftop. Soon she felt herself falling. Then she heard painful yelps, one from herself and one from someone…

Under her.

Naru blinked, almost looking stupid as she stared blankly at the face right in front of her. The face was also staring back at her with its mouth gaped.

"Who are you?" 'it' questioned dumbly. That deep voice sent shivers down to her spine. She couldn't breath. She knew that face. She knew it so well. She looked again, closed her eyes, then opened again. But instead of disappearing, he still appeared right in front of her, face just inches away. Only then she realized that she's sitting on the stomach of great Kage.

One, two, three seconds passed and then…

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rg!" She screamed.

"Uwaghh!" The man screamed at her scream, too.

Naru screamed for a good long while before falling backward. Someone yanked her hair from the back, a sharp kunai pointing her neck afterward.

"Who are you?! What have you been doing up there?!"

Naru faced up and screamed again, pointing at the white-haired young man who's grabbing her neck threateningly. "Ni-Nidaime?! You've got to kidding me!"

"Hah?" The man furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused.

Her brain spinning, Naru quickly looked around the place she'd fallen into. The place looked like a conference room, and there're around ten men sitting circled on the floor, staring at her with shocked, suspicious looks.

Naru screamed once again when she recognized a very familiar face among them. "Sa, Sasuke?!"

"What is Sasuke?" The pointed boy blinked naively at her.

Naru blinked back. The boy resembled Sasuke, but there's a certain difference between the two. The shape of eyes, the sharpness of chin…. She then remembered a certain face from her infamous history book. "You, you're Uchiha Izuna!"

The men exchanged glances.

"You know me?" The 'Uchiha Izuna' pointed at himself.

"Of course, I know you!"

"Eh… You know me…" The boy's face suddenly brightened, his cheeks turning pink with a blush… What the fuck?!

"S-Stop the nonsense!" Dozens of voices hollered altogether, and soon Naru was dragged to the middle of the room.

"Who are you, girl? What have you been doing up there?" A guy with a horrible scar on his face demanded.

"Are you a spy? How do you know us, huh?"

"You were trying to attack Hashirama-sama?! How dare you-."

Naru blinked, again, their voices seemingly so far away. _What the hell is going on with me?!_

_Hey Kyuubi, what's going on with me?! I'm screwed, very very screwed!_

…

Silent response.

Naru gulped at the silence. She suddenly felt hollow, like something that had had been in her stomach during her lifetime had suddenly gone away. A horror welled up on her face. "Kyuubi..? Are you there?"

"Kyu what?" The strange men demanded again.

"My.. My dear fox! Where are you?!" Naru sprang up, uproar so wildly that the men surrounding her hit the floor comically. She began to run to and fro, clutching her head desperately, shouting: "Hey mongrel! Where are you?! Where are you?!" She buzzed around the whole room so dazzlingly until she hit the wall with a crashing sound. "Awww!"

Awkward silence fell in the strange room then.

W_here is he? _Naru thought desperately as she stayed sprawled on the cold floor. _Kyuubi, Kyuubi, are you not there? Where are you? Come back to me! _Was she under a genjutsu?

She felt a hand holding her shoulder, thus stood on her feet. It was the very person whom she'd crushed onto while ago.

"Who are you?" The man questioned, his dark eyes now calm and his voice containing nothing more than a simple curiosity.

Naru gulped. "Se.. Senju Hashirama-"

The man blinked, as naïve as the newborn babe. "You know me?"

"O-Of course I know you! You're the greatest ninja in entire universe, will of fire!"

Hashirama turned to exchange aghast looks with his brother and fellow ninjas. "Will of… what?"

"She's flattering in order to blind our eyes and get away." One of the men commented.

"Is she that stupid?"

"Sometimes stupidity is the best disguise..."

"We should lock her up in dungeon until she confesses..."

"But she's just a young girl! I mean what idiot would..."

Naru felt her head spinning again. _Where the hell am I?_ There were people from ancient history here, their living forms arguing each other and actually touching her! Was it a genjutsu?! And where the hell was Kyuubi? Why wasn't her lifetime companion here to help her at this crazy situation?

Senju Tobirama intervened then, stepping between his brother and the girl. "Tell us who you are. And also what you've been planning."

"Tobirama, She's just a little girl…"

"Quiet, niisan!"

"Ok." Senju Hashirama indeed shut his mouth, a dark gloomy aura swirling around him.

Naru gulped as she shrank back from the fiery red eyes of Tobirama. _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? Kyuubi, help me!_

Tobirama snapped his head towards her and yelled; "Speak!"

_Oh man._ Naru took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, her large blue eyes were full of tears, giving them a pure-pathetic kitty look. "I... I was just looking for a shelter… I'm so sorry…" Then she burst into feigned tears, the performance which she'd frequently used in her childhood days.

Stunned silence flew long while, and then...

Hashirama yelled at his brother. "Tobirama! You idiot!"

"Poor girl, perhaps she's one of the orphans from war out there!" One of the men commented sympathetically. The others solemnly nodded.

"W-W-Why are you crying?!" The white haired Senju flushed like a tomato, stammering. "I-I'm not gonna hurt you! And if you're innocent, how do you know us?!"

"O...Of course, you're so famous..." Naru made a scared-looking flinch, replying tearfully. "Aren't you all so famous?"

"Ehhh…." Tobirama scratched the back of his head, totally loss of words. Soon he yelped when his brother punched his head. "Aww!"

"My apology, young lady." Hashirama bowed at Naru politely. "But first, can you tell us where you're from and how you've managed to get in here? Which clan are you from?"

"Yeah, tell us who you are. " Uchiha Izuna popped between Hashirama and Tobirama, reminding Naru of Sasuke again.

Tobirama growled at young Uchiha. "Stay away, bastard. It's not your place to intervene-"

"But she said she knows me!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you're blushing like a shy girl, huh?"

"ENOUGH!" Both froze at the voice of Hashirama yelling at them. Whoa.

_If he's the real Uchiha Izuna, where's Uchiha Madara_? Blinking in confusion Naru gulped again. She meant to give a fake identity. It was almost instinct to do so.

Uzumaki Naru- It was her name, which held her father, mother, sensei, enemy, friends and perhaps brother-in-mind. But she held nothing to herself in this foreign world. She'd got to make a new identity until she found out what's really going on. So how would she represent herself? Like a kunoichi? Or like a princess? Queen? _Yuck._

Or..like a Goddess?

The idea just hit her head when she finally opened her mouth to answer: "My name is Inari*. I'm from Kitsune world, and I'm looking for one of my lost pets."

Kyuubi would be outraged if he knew this. _A pet._

***Inari is the name of Fox God in japan.**

**I'm open to any suggestions/criticisms. However, flaming won't be appreciated.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, it belongs to Kishimoto-Ojisan.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. She's the Inari!**

She woke up with a start, feeling her head aching. Sitting up she took a look around of the magnificent room she'd been left alone. She tried calling Kyuubi again, only to be dismayed again.

Naru thought for a couple of moments, considering about the plan she'd concocted. She had instructed herself as 'Fox God'. The problem was if they would truly believe her. It would be easier for her to find out whereabouts of Kyuubi if they believed her. _Fuck. _She was already so exhausted with her current situation; it seemed like she's in a past back before the hidden villages, with living Shodaime, Nidaime, etc, etc... Was it a genjutsu or reality? Whatever, she needed to find Kyuubi.

The moment, a middle-aged woman entered the room, with downcast eyes and slumped postures that told of trained servitude, before gingerly approaching the big bed she was on.

The woman paused momentarily and, bowed deeply.

"I was ordered to ask you if you want an ablution before joining the conference." The woman mumbled in tensed voice then.

Once again remembering that she'd introduced herself to the people here as Fox God, Naru_ or should we say Inari?_followed the woman through a lit corridor blushing. Soon later, they entered a different room, this one looking like a luxurious bathroom. A large wooden tub filled with steaming water sat beside the gurney.

Naru sighed blissfully as she dipped herself into warm water. God, it had been a long time since she'd had a decent bath.

After the servantess left, she looked down at her hands, trying to feel her chakra. It was still there, so familiar and _vast_. If Kyuubi was gone, why did she still have his chakra?

There was a large mirror hung upon the opposite wall. She moved herself inside the water and approached to her reflection. She closed her eyes, and opened them. Her eyes morphed into a medium purple tone, before they bled to the crimson eyes of Fox. Changing back to the blue just as quickly, she furrowed her eyebrows. She felt really unstable now, she wasn't sure if Kyuubi was with her or not. If she still could use Kyuubi's power, where would the mongrel be? She called him again, but again he didn't respond. _Fuck._

She groaned, and then she suddenly heard hushed voices coming from somewhere over the ceiling of the bathroom.

"Can it be true? Did she really say that she's God Inari?"

"Indeed she did!"

"Wow, but were you able to find any unique point from her, something that proves..."

"Not yet, except that she's hot."

"Hoh?"

"Yeah, she was motherfucking gorgeous."

"You'll go to hell, Tobirama! You made Fox God cry!"

"I didn't mean it you bastard!"

...

It seemed like there's a certain room right over this bathroom.

Back to the room she'd been sleeping while ago, and with a single towel wrapped around her fresh body, Naru noticed a fresh silken blue kimono prepared, folded decently on the bed. God, it had been a long time since she'd had a decent wardrobe.

Just then she heard a noise from outside.

o0o

Senju Hashirama was in edge of his patience. The feud between his clan and the Uchiha clan had finally ended, and along with the peace between two most powerful clans, the other peace contracts had followed from many other clans, which was good. But all that led to frustration for the Senju Clan head... Not to mention how many marriage proposals he had gotten. He felt sorry for Madara then, who was in exactly same situation. Ah, the joy of living charmed lives. Hashirama had refused all of them before, but, by taking advice from his clan elders, he'd finally agreed to 'regard' a lady from Uzumaki clan as his future wife; Uzumaki Mito.

Uzumaki Mito was a woman with so much grace and elegant, being a rare type of girl who knew how to be patient. Their relationship was far from passionate yet, however kept agreeable enough. But it seemed like Mito's sisters didn't share a single drop of their sisters' patience and dignity; Ever since the day Mito and Hashirama had started their 'relationship', they had often came up from whirlpool, barged into Senju Mansion and enjoyed themselves, pouring thousands of questions like 'when will you marry our sister?' to the Senju clanhead.

"Why can't I see your chamber? I'm like your sister already! I just want to tell nee-chan..."

"Please," Hashirama pressed a sigh looking down at the twinkling eyes of Uzumaki Toka. "We have very important matter today. You must go back by now."

"Pleeeeeease, Niiii-san, Pleeeese~"

"Please stop the- Hey, no!"

Naru flinched when the door of the room was suddenly slammed opened, soon screamed realizing that she's nearly naked as she saw faces of future Shodaime and a certain red-haired girl beside him.

Another scream rang up; It was a scream from Uzumaki Toka, struck at the sight of the strange blonde; The blonde looked to be in her late teen, the long golden hair that flowed from her head like a cascade reaching down to her shapely butt. Her figure was like an hourglass, her thin waist and long slender legs contrasting with the D-cup breasts that perked up from her chest. The pale-skinned face itself was remarkable as it had some exotic features that made her different from many of the other girls in the area, especially the whisker marks on her cheeks. Below the soft fair bangs set of ocean blue eyes, framed by golden eye lashes, the same color as her hair.

Toka gaped, slack-jawed. Not even her sister looked that good!

Naru was screaming continuously until Hashirama darted in and covered her up with a sheet, thus holding her. She stiffened from how close he was, he was about a head taller than her, and she could smell that his scent smelled like the forest and rain. She could feel her cheeks turning red already. She fit right into his arms too.

Then the red-haired girl also stopped screaming, turned her heels and ran away, shouting something hysterically.

...

"I'm sorry," Naru blinked when the man whispered, "Are you okay?"

"...You."

"Huh?"

"You."

"Oh, sorry!" Hashirama turned red and quickly let go of her, averting his eyes. "Well...err...uhm...sorry about that..."

"It's ok." Naru muttered, gathering herself quickly. "Uhm, was it your lover?"

"No way, she's just one of my relatives-."

Just then a bluish white haired man appeared by the door.

"Hey bro! when will you start the conference-" He slurred the end of his sentence. He then eyed Naru; he was stunned at the scene. "Wha..whawhawhawhawhat the... Niisan you pervert-"

"Get out!" Naru hollered at the brothers, finally at the edge of her patience. The Senju brothers nodded obediently, darted out together, and closed the door.

* * *

The tension was thick in the air as the blonde entered the conference room with Senju brothers at each side.

Naru quickly took a look around; the men in this room seemed to be parted in two: At left side, there seemed to be men of Senju. At right side, there seemed to be men of Uchiha, for sure, since she could recognize the face of Uchiha Izuna among them, who reminded her of Sasuke once again. The young Uchiha was constantly smiling and blushing at her. _Yuck._ Right beside him, there's a man who's looking at her with sharingan...

Naru jumped in a surprise.

"YOU!_"_She accused loudly, glaring at the man, an old rage rumbling in her stomach. Her eyes morphed into a medium purple tone, before they bled to the crimson eyes.

_Uchiha Madara!_

Woes and screams filled the room. Naru then felt someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes changed back to the blue just as quickly as she let her face go blank. The only sign of her irritation was the tenseness in her shoulders. _Idiot, _she thought,_ if Shodaime and Nidaime are here, it's only natural to see the..._ But it was too late already.

"Did you see that? Did you just see her eyes?"

"Kami-sama! Her eyes were just of Fox's!"

"So she's surely the Inari!"

"Wowwww-"

"You'll go to hell, Tobirama! You made her cry yesterday!" This happy accusation was from Uchiha Izuna.

Tobirama turned pale, seriously getting worried if he'd really go to hell. He gulped, sending a deadly glare at the Uchiha.

"You miserable- No, it'll be you and your damn brother who'd go to hell, you see; She's irritated at your brother's face!"

Uchiha Madara perked up, flushing at the irritation. "What? What's wrong with my face?!"

"Bah! Are you that insensitive?!"

"Take care of your own face you insolent little brat!"

"Who are you calling brat you faggot-"

"ENOUGH!" Both froze at the voice of Hashirama yelling at them. "And you-eh, I mean, Inari-sama..? Sorry for this chaos." He studied her face wearily, his dark brown eyes filled with a concern.

Naru bit her lips, nodded stiffly as her shoulders trembled, pressing a force of stormy laughter. It was funny, funny as hell! 'Inari-sama'?!

However by the next moment she had to flinch for Uchiha Madara was coming approaching her, his eyes now normally dark. His brother followed him like a tail.

_He looks more innocent than that of I'd seen during 4__th__ war. _Thought Naru, but, still holding her old irritation toward this infamous Uchiha, she moved closer to Hashirama, nearly clutching his sleeves.

Uchiha Madara sighed upon her reaction. "Why, am I freaking her?"

"Impossible!" Hashirama replied instead, looking embarrassed. "I think she's just.. eh, shy."

"Hashirama-sama, so she fell from the heaven and landed on your stomach?" One of the Senju men intervened.

Hashirama blinked. "Heaven..? Well, she did fall on my stomach." He then grinned, glancing at the blonde. "Nearly broke my spines off."

The Senju men's faces brightened. "So, it's a sign! It's a sign of every blessing to Senju clan! Hurray, hurray for the Fox God!" Some of them bent on their knees and bowed at Naru.

"Uhm..." With a nervous smile Hashirama looked at his best friend. Madara frowned, after a shrug he turned his heels and left them.

Naru felt sorry when Hashirama let out a deep, worn out sigh. It seemed like there's something tangled between the two, especially from Madara's side.

* * *

Back in her room_ rather, in Hashirama's room, Naru perked on the bed, exhausted from previous chaos. Soon she burst into hysterical laughter, which was soon replaced by an irritated uproar: She was hungry. She was fucking hungry! How long had she been starving?

A servantess barged in upon hearing her roar.

"W-W-W-Wha.. What's wrong, Inari-sama?" The woman asked with her knees on the floor, literally shaking. Perhaps even the servants were aware of what had happened while ago already... Naru felt sorry for the woman for a while, but a rage blocked it out. "I'm hungry!"

"Huh..?"

"I said, I'm hungry!" She shrieked, nearly in edge of her tears.

"Hu-hungry. Sorry, Inari-sama. I'll fortify your needs soon." Then the servantess hurriedly left.

o0o

"This is a sign for Senju clan! Fox God had advent for us!"

"Ridiculous! You shouldn't say such thing in front of Uchihas-"

"But Hashirama-sama, she fell on your stomach not on some Uchiha's stomach! It means Fox God has something for you!"

"Yeah, and such a beautiful Goddess!"

"Yeah Niisan, no need to mind about that bastard Madara-"

"Never call him like that in front of me-"

Senju clan's council room was in chaos with yells of men. The servantess quickly made her way in and whispered something to the clanhead's ear.

"She..what?" Hashirama turned to the servantess, knitting his eyebrows.

"She said she's hungry, Hashirama-sama." The servantess repeated, still trembling. "She seemed quite disturbed..."

Dumbfounded silence fell in the room.

Slowly and nervously, the Senju men exchanged glances.

"She's... hungry?"

"O.. Of course she must be, she's in a human form..."

"Bu.. But what should we give her?"

"Um.. Maybe some fresh raw meats?"

"Absurd!" It was Tobirama who cooled his head first. "From the scroll I've read, it says God Inari loves Yubu."

Hashirama blinked at his brother. "What scroll?"

"I just found it in our old study-"

"You're not really afraid of going to hell by Inari-sama aren't you?" One of their cousins burst into laughter, soon to shut his mouth quickly when Tobirama glared at him with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Anyway, if she loves yubu-" Hashirama scratched his temple. "Well, do we have any raw yubus?" He asked to the servantess.

"No more. We only have Yubu sushis..."

"That's the best for now. Prepare them and serve her!" Tobirama yelled. "Don't stand there like an idiot, call up all servants and tell them to prepare as many as Yubus from nowon!"

**The character's ages are: Naru 16 years old, Hashirama and Madara 23 years old, Tobirama and Izuna 20 Years old.**

**If you can, please write a review. I'm really looking forward to know what you really think of it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, it belongs to Kishimoto-Ojisan.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. History repeats**

She wished there'd be ramen. Taking a small nibble of Yubu(Fried tofu) Sushi Naru thought it's not that bad, though the taste of it seemed somewhat in lack of spicy than that had once been her life in Konohagakure. It's not that bad, She thought again, I just wish they're gone. Which disturbed her were not the Yubu sushis, but the weary faces of servantesses around the table she was on, watching her every movement with a nervous tense.

_What the hell?_

For first few seconds Naru was busy swallowing five sushis to fulfill her hunger, then as her hunger slowly dying away, she began to notice the people's weary, tensed stare upon her every movement, obviously worrying if the food suited her.

Frustrated Naru sighed inwardly. Of course half was her fault, but she hadn't been really expecting this kind of outcome. When she'd introduced herself as Fox God, she hadn't really believed that they would believe her. It was more like a light gamble, as she blurted carelessly being so unsure of this new world. But now the trigger was pulled. Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara…. They were all men of legend. Though she was actually facing with them here, she must not put her guard down, she must not underestimate them. Though what had happened in conference room had made most of Senju and Uchiha men to believe her as Fox God, Hashirama or Madara wouldn't take it that quickly. Her head began to ache again. So rather toughly she wiped her mouth with a napkin, stood from the table, and stormed out from the dining room, causing the servantess to exchange horrified glances.

She had a lot thing to think about.

* * *

"We all know that there'll be a banquet held by the end of the month." One of the elders of the clan pointed. "Which will gather all of our allied clans."

"If Inari-sama presents herself, the other clans will awe us even more."

Hashirama shook his head. "But do yo think it's-"

"Hashirama-sama, we understand your feelings on this matter, especially since it concerns Madara-sama. But the Senju clan should be the leaders of this land, therefore we must show Uchiha and other clans something, especially when Goddess herself has advent for you."

"Yeah, stop minding about that bastard clan." Tobirama blurted, snorting, causing his elder brother to glare.

"I told you, never talk about Uchihas in that way."

"Yeah?! What's so wrong about it?!" Tobirama glared back, scowling hard.

"..." Hashirama merely sighed.

Their cousins were not helping anyway. Oh youngsters. They're all just busy talking about how hot 'Fox God' was, with that typically stupid, single-minded expression on their faces. All disciplines were suffering. Senju clan was as a hive disturbed by a strange wasp, the way young men were disturbed by an errant woman in their midst;

"Life is good-! Life is… fantastic! Life is.. full of miracles!"

"She's hot! She's smoking hot!"

"Why didn't she fall on my stomach?! Ahuhu-"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR RUBBISH!" Hashirama yelled, finally, at his brother and cousins, losing his temper.

Then a silence resumed for a while till a door of conference room slid opened rashly.

"Hashirama-sama! Hashirama-sama!"

"Now what?!" He yelled again when one of the servants came running nearly sobbing behind his sleeves.

"She-She's gone! Fox God is gone!" The servant cried tearfully.

...

Dumbfounded silence fell in the conference room.

* * *

Naru walked soundlessly during the trip through the village. She was surprised to see a number of strange looking people. Most of the occupants in here looked to have dark hair and dark eyes. In Konoha people had been with colorful hairs and eyes, some even having weird pink hue like Haruno Sakura. But here there was hardly anyone who looked like that.

Everywhere she looked there were towers with the Vajra mark of Senju clan or Redfan mark of Uchiha clan.

She looked to the mountainside where was yet to have sculptures of Hokages. It seemed like it was around the time upon the foundation of Konoha, right before electing the leader of village and settling out all those laws and systems.

The air cooled. A breeze picked up, blowing feathery kisses on her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes as she looked to the place where it's supposed to be Valley of the end.

Titan sculptures of Shodaime and Uchiha Madara were yet to be built there. All there were dark forest and a lake beneath the deck of valley.

Blades of leaves crowed as she flew pass the canopy and walked into the forest. She followed the curve of the valley, to stop her pacse when she heard someone speaking behind a pack of tall bamboo trees.

"Aw- Stop that! Give it to me!"

"Let me do it, I can do it!"

Naru blinked when she recognized the spiky dark hairs of Uchihas. The brothers perked from their sittings as she'd literally shushined in front of them.

"Wo...w." The elder brother moaned, while the younger widened his eyes and shouted happily; "Wow, Inari-Sama!"

Naru gulped as she contemplated blankly at this unexpected encounter. There was a bunch of firewoods in front of their feet. Obviously they'd been trying to make a campfire or whatsoever here.

"What are you doing here?" She could not help asking, the expressions on these Uchihas' faces were indescribably comical.

"Nii-san and I were trying to make a campfire." Izuna explained twinkling his dark eyes playfully as he held her arm with his hand without any nervousness and pulled her to sit beside them. "Join us, Inari-sama!"

"Izuna." Madara knitted his brow little at his brother, with an embarrassed smile hung on his lips.

"Why? She came to look for us by herself, so we should welcome her. What an honor!"

"Izuna-"

"Nii-san, I don't want to join Tobirama in hell!"

Madara sighed, and Naru sighed, too, though inwardly. She almost flinched when Madara turned and looked straight to her, his dark eyes reminding her of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Forgive us, Inari-sama, my brother is-" He slurred the end of his sentence, making another embarrassed smile.

"Uhm, it's ok." She mumbled, not knowing what to say.

Just then Izuna sprang on his feet, "I'll go and get more firewoods!" Then he rushed into the forest, causing Naru to sweatdrop. Surely the guy resembled Sasuke a lot, but his actions were completely different from that of Sasuke.

And to see the man with a face of Sasuke acting like a hyper-sugar rush kid made her so disgusted, even causing nausea. _Yuck._

Clumsy silence fell between her and the elder Uchiha for a while.

_Calm down, idiot! You shouldn't show your embarrassment to this horrific Uchiha!_ Scolding herself Naru tried to maintain her coolness as she felt a long stare from Madara.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

Naru whipped her head to glare at the Uchiha, her long golden hair hitting her face like a whiplash. "What?"

"Ah, forgive me," He stammered a bit. "I-I just heard from my brother that you're looking for your lost pet, so I just wondered... If it's your only purpose here in this land."

"..." Naru said nothing. She just kept her glare to the Uchiha.

"You don't have to answer me-" The Uchiha ran his pale hand through his spiky hair. "I just wonder if you have something for ... Senju clan. You know, the people are talking..."

"..."

Still without words, she focused on Madara's face. Still young, almost still a boy, so young and ambitious. In a close future, he'd lose his head and turn his back from the newfound village and his own clan.

Sitting there, looking at the Uchiha clan head, a sudden thought entered her, its entrance like a red thread in the muddled water of her mind.

Kill him.

She went still, for a while disbelieving. But the thought crooned, its voice a sweet seduction.

_Kill him._

She breathed in, leaning lightly toward the Uchiha. She could smell the man's breath now, hear the pump of his heart. On her neck, the vein stood out, glistened with sweat.

_Kill him!_

That was it! It was this oaf. It was this bastard's fault. If he'd just stopped wishing for all the spotlights. If he'd just abandoned his own greedy ambition and hadn't turn his back from the village. If he hadn't provoked Obito, Itachi and Sasuke...!

_Kill him, finish his miserable life here, spill his blood...!_

"Nii-san! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Naru nearly jumped up, broken from her reverie as if some kind of strange spell that had been looming into her had broken. Madara stood on his feet and changed his eyes, alerted. Soon the bushes behind them parted into two and Izuna darted out, toward his brother, almost crying; "Heeeelp! It's so scary!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Ca.. Caterpillar! it's on my neck! Awww!"

Madara turned pale at the word. He took a small step backward from his brother. "You idiot! Why did you bring it here?!"

"I can't take it off it's so scary! Help!"

"DON'T come closer!"

"What are you doing? Take it off!" Naru yelled at the brothers, forgetting all her previous dilemma at the silly chaos.

"I HATE caterpillars!" cried Madara.

"I'm SCARED!" cried Izuna.

"You're men! You're supposed to be brave you psychotic idiots!"

"Being a man doesn't make me love caterpillars!"

"Help! God, help me!" Izuna knelt in front of her feet.

Naru took a deep breath from her sitting position, and, pressing an urge to beat the shit out of this idiotic Sasuke-looking boy, she grabbed the giant caterpillar and threw it away.

Peaceful silence fell upon them, at last.

"Whoa... such a horror." Izuna rubbed the back of his neck where the horrible caterpillar had been clung onto. He then looked up at Naru and smiled as naively as newborn babe. "Arigato Gojaimas, Inari-sama!"

Naru could not help flinching when she looked closely at his large dark orbs, which were twinkling with pure innocence she'd never seen in Sasuke's eyes; This boy was exactly an 'innocent version' of Sasuke. Her heart began to shake with a pity.

"Th-thanks." Madara also thanked her, still shivering as he stared at the direction where she'd thrown the worm away. "Such a horrible creature..."

"Shut up, Nii-san! Every creature has its own purpose, don't enrage God!"

"Oh, sorry." Madara indeed shut his mouth. Izuna placed his pale, scarred hands onto Naru's laps_ which resembled a pose of puppy putting his feet on its master's laps, and smiled happily.

Naru began to sweatdrop. _What the fuck-_

"You're here."

Naru turned around to see Hashirama standing behind them.

"Were you looking for me or your Fox lady?" Madara asked to his friend, his voice putting a strange humor.

Hashirama grinned. "The lady of course."

"You blaspheme." Izuna accused the two.

Naru tensed when Hashirama turned and looked straight at her. "We've been looking for you." He explained, his brown eyes studying her face carefully. "The servant said you'd just disappeared... But now I see that you had a matter with my Uchiha friends."

"She knew that danger was coming onto us and saved us in the end." Izuna spoke eagerly, causing the head of Senju clan to widen his eyes. "A danger? What was it?"

"Uh, yeah," Naru blurted sardonically, "A great danger caused by a caterpillar."

...

Pressing a chuckle at the expression on Madara's face Hashirama looked back at the blonde clearing his throat.

"Well, Inari-sama... if you still have something to do with my friends, I guess-"

"-You can come back to _our_ compound." The sentence ended in a strange way by a third person who'd just appeared beside Hashirama like a flash.

"Tobi?" Hashirama blinked at his brother.

"Yeah, me. Why are you with_ them_?" Tobirama asked to Naru, pointing at the Uchiha brothers.

Naru knitted her brow at the hardness in younger Senju's voice. _What the hell?_

Madara was about to interrupt, but Izuna voiced first. "You don't have any right to stop her from seeing us if she wishes." The younger Uchiha smiled then_ a wide, yet strangely sarcastic smile, which was bit shocking for Naru to witness.

Tobirama's red eyes froze icily. He stepped toward Izuna, murmuring in undertone. "If she wishes? Listen to me, I don't care about what's on your filthy mind, but don't you dare try to deprive the favor of-"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama intervened, but the younger Senju barked back at him. "Shut up, you nominal fool!"

"Izuna, let's go home." Madara muttered to his own brother, annoyed though, still wanting to evade a clash as much as Hashirama did. But Izuna didn't move, and was still glaring deadly back at Tobirama, still smiling.

The elder brothers exchanged embarrassed looks.

Meanwhile, Naru watched this unfold with a sort of shameful horror. There could had been anger too but she wasn't sure. She didn't even understand why she was feeling irritated. It took her about a minute to realize the reason.

These 'boys'_ she couldn't even address them as men_ were reminding her of the misery that had been in her whole life; The infinite clash between Konoha's big brother's and Uchiha's, which had eventually driven Itachi to pathetic death, and Sasuke to lose his head, thus starting a new painful era... Fuck, she felt really sick at it. These idiots! All She wanted to do, right there, was to beat the living shit out of these two immature boys. Yeah, motherfucking boys!

"I should have finished you earlier." Whispered Tobirama to his opponent.

"So scary." Replied Izuna giggling.

"Stop fucking smiling like that, you hypocritical trash-"

"Tobirama, Shut up!" Hashirama and Madara shouted altogether angrily.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" A sudden loud, thunder like holler caused all four men to almost jump up. Gulping, they all turned, to face with an enraged-looking female, whose blue eyes were now crimson red of Fox's they'd witnessed earlier, a murderous aura whirling around her.

The four men gulped again, sweatdropping. Tobirama tried to say something, only to quickly shut his mouth at her gruesome holler.

"WHO DO YO THINK YOU ARE, STUPID TEENAGE GIRLS?! IF YOU DON'T STOP IRRITATING EACH OTHER I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND THROW BOTH OF YOU TO HELL! NOW APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF GOOD GIRLS!"

Dumbfounded, shocked silence fell upon the forest. Hashirama dumbly glanced at Madara, who was dropping his jaw, then, realizing that he's also gaping, he quickly shut it. Their younger brothers were gaping as well, frozen in their places.

It was Izuna who broke the silence few seconds later. "..S...Skinned alive and stuck in hell..? That's.. That's so horrible!" Bursting into tears he threw himself to his elder brother's arms. Madara dumbly patted his shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"I...I...I was just..." Trying hard to fight with words Tobirama pleaded, unconsciously taking a small step backward at the ferocious look on Fox God's face. "Eh..I mean...You know..."

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" The blonde hollered, for one last time again, causing both Tobirama and Izuna to turn toward each other immediately, nearly trembling.

"I'm sorry." They bowed to each other simultaneously.

Hashirama quickly turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, Mada-kun. My brother's, eh, you know, he's so hard to treat.."

"Hard to treat?" Madara blinked, still gaping. "I think he's very easy to treat." He then pointed at the younger Senju who's making a sheepish look on his face while the blonde was constantly nagging him.

Hashirama blinked back. A strange tension flowed between the heads of each clan, till soon both of them began to giggle helplessly.

"What's so funny?!" Tobirama yelled at them, flushing. Izuna was still sniffling like a heart-wounded child.

Suddenly Naru whirled around like a whiplash, leaving the place ahead. The men left behind exchanged perplexed looks, then soon Hashirama began to chase after the blonde. Tobirama also followed them, and before he took his leave, he sent a deadly glare to the Uchihas. Izuna raised his middle finger and shook it at him.

**The character's ages are: Naru 16 years old, Hashirama and Madara 23 years old, Tobirama and Izuna 20 Years old.**

**If you can, please write a review. I'm really looking forward to know what you really think of it.**


End file.
